Love Goes Both Ways
by Lady-Sango77
Summary: Sango and Kagome are investigators who are set on an investigation full of twists, turns and dangers. The biggest challenge? Working with Miroku and Inuyasha. {AU fic MirSan, minor InuKag}
1. Claiming the Prize

A/N: I was watching CSI, Law and Order, Cold Case Files, and Crossing Jordan all in a row and I got this urge to write a FBI crime scene story. I dont know how good it will come out. Reviews for this chapter would be extremely helpful.

_

* * *

"I think I'm going to bed now mommy" __Chloe annouced to her mother._

_"Alright Chloe, goodnight" her mother said._

_The young brunette walked slowly to her bedroom. She had a long day because her cousins had come into town. They had all gone to stay with her grandmother at her mothers request, though. Her 3 brothers were asleep in the bedroom next to hers and her younger brother was asleep on her bedroom floor. Chloe walked into her room and stepped over her little brother and got into bed._

_At about 3am, The window to Chloe's bedroom opened and a figure crawled inside. He stepped onto the floor and walked to Chloe''s bed. She started to stir so he put his hand over her mouth. Chloe opened her eyes and saw the unknown man in her room. She tried to scream but he grabbed her pilow and put it over her face to quiet her. He picked her up and put her on the ther side of the bed and began undressing her._

_Chloe hit him and did all she can to save herself but her breathe was shortening from the pillow suffocating her. She fought him until everything turned black and she became limb._

**

* * *

5 years later:**

"Its the kid, dammit!" Sango yelled at the TV screen. She was watching Crossing Jordan and getting mad at how dense the investigators were. "God! The old guy wasnt even there! IT WAS THE DAMN KID!"

"Sango! Shut up!" Her brother Kohaku yelled from his bedroom, "We all know you do a better job on your cases so let me sleep!"

Sango smiled at her hidden compliment but didnt stop yelling at the TV. She hated how it took them the whole hour to figure out who killed someone when she could figure it out in half the time.

"Oh yeah, NOW you know its the kid! Amatures.." Sango flipped off the TV and walked down the hall. When she passed her brothers room she heard him mutter a 'Thank God' but ignored him. She was way too happy tonight. Her and her partner, Kagome, had figured out a case that was haughting them for over a year and the guy was put into jail. As happy as she was to have that burden off her shoulders, he was extremely tired and all she wanted to do was sleep. Sango crawled into her bed, which never felt better, and was halfway asleep before her head hit the pillow.

What seemed like 3 minutes later, the phone rang in the living room. Sango opened her eyes and glarred down the hallway. She forced herself out of bed and started to walk down the hall, holding the wall for guidence and support. She made it to where the phone was supposed to be, but didnt find it. She ran her hand over the counter top but it wasnt in reach.

After a few more tries to find it, the phone stopped ringing. Sango rolled her eyes and proceeded back to her room. When she reached the door, the phone started ringing again. "Dammit" Sango muttered walking back to the phone. This time she found it at the end of the table.

"Hello!" Sango yelled into the phone.

"Jeez Sango, whats your problem?"

"Kagome? Why the hell are you calling me?" Sango asked.

"Sessy wants us to go out and search this one guys place in like, a half hour" Kagome explained.

"Its supposed to be my night off!" Sango whined, "Dont you think he would let us get a break after solving that case, like, 3 freakin hours ago!"

"Yeah, but he wants us in, so be ready. I'm coming to get you in 30 minutes"

"Why are you coming to get me?"

"Because if I let you drive, you will fall asleep and die and I will have to get a new partner, which I dont want because I will have to train them and do paperwork. Pretty boring, you know?" Kagome explained.

"Thanks for you concern" Sango said sarcastically.

"No problem" Kagome said, "See ya in a few minutes"

Sango hung up the phone and walked slowly to Kohaku's bedroom. When she arrived at his door, she realized he was standing there the whole time. She tried to make out his face but in the darkness, it was unreadable.

"Kohaku I-" Sango started but Kohaku interuped her.

"Let me guess. You have to go to work AGAIN?" Kohaku said annoyed.

"Kohaku I dont want to but Ses-"

"Save it. Go to your fucking job" Kohaku said turning back around.

"Hey" Sango stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder, "Whats wrong?"

"Your always gone. Its bad enought that our parents are dead, now I barely have a sister. Doesnt it mean anything to you that we are the only family each other have?" Kohaku yelled and then slammed his door.

Sango stood there, digesting everything her brother just said. "Kohaku..." She started. Then she got mad, "Well, we still have Aunt Edna!" She yelled before stomping down the hall to her room.

"Stupid Sessy, Stupid Kagome, Stupid-" Sango tripped and fell over her magazine on the floor, she picked it up and threw it on her bed, "Stupid fucking life!" She walked to her closet and pulled out dark blue jeans, a black tanktop and her pink Juicy Couture sweater. She pulled on her clothes and walked over to the mirror. Luckily, she hadnt taken a shower before she went to bed so her hair was still straight and in place. She spray on a new coat of hairspray and walked out the door.

Kagome's car was waiting outside when Sango walked out. She locked the door behind her and walked slowly to Kagome's car. "Are you really that tired, Sango?" Kagome asked when she got in the car.

"Yeah, and Kohaku's all mad at me because I'm working so much. I feel like an awful sister" Sango whined.

"Your not" Kagome reasurred her, "Kohaku's just getting to the age where you want to kill him"

"Thats for sure" Sango said. She tried to stay awake but watching the scenery fly by made her tired so she starred at the floor, which didnt help much. After about 5 minutes of trying to stay awake, the girls made it to the crime scene, where they saw their boss, Sesshomaru, waiting for them.

"It's about time, ladies" Sesshomaru said.

"Sorry, but we kinda had to wake up" Sango said sarcastically.

Sesshomaru ignored her. "I need Kagome to find footprints around the house and the yard. And Sango, find finger prints inside the home and the doors and windows." The girls walked to the work van and gathered the necesary supplies. Then, they walked into the house to begin the investigation.

* * *

"SANGO!" Sesshomaru yelled at Sango, who was leaning up against a cop car, her head in one hand and obviously asleep.

"Huh? What?" Sango snapped up.

"You were sleeping, Sango" Sesshomaru informed her.

"Sorry, Sessy" Sango said yawning.

"Thats 'sir' to you" Sesshomaru corrected.

"Whatever" Sango replied.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and turn his gaze to Sango's partner, who was approaching them. "Dang Sango, you are tired"

"No crap" Sango said sarcastically.

"Anyway, I found a footprint on the side of the house. Wanna see it?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru and Sango followed her to the location of the print. Sango took one look and said, "Size 11, Black Dockers"

Her partner and boss looked at her, "How they hell do you know that?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Because the size of the print is obviously 11 and it says Dockers right there, where it wasbranded on the shoe. And Dockers has there black shoes made with the pattern on the left, Brown on the right. Plus years of shopping for a little brother" Sango explained.

"Ok, Take the pictures Kagome and do the paperwork on the print" Sesshomaru instructed.

"Oh, I already did" Kagome said handing him a poloroid picture and some papers.

Sango yawned again, "NOW can we go?"

"Yes yes, go sleep" Sesshomaru said waving them away, "But be at work on time tomarrow, I'm putting you both on a special mission"

"Alright, night Sessy" Sango called.

"Thats SIR!" Sesshomaru yelled after them.

* * *

A/N: I hope this turns out to be a good story. I chose the name Chloe, for the girl because I like that name and I plan to name my future daughter that :). lol. Well, I think you all know the routine by now, PLEASE REVIEW:) ok night night everyone! Or good morning, if you reading this in the morning...or good evening...or good afternoon...ok im leaving now... 


	2. A New Mission

A/N: YAY!...Please review :)

* * *

DemonExterminatorBarbie: Yes, they are fun arent they. I love reading them. Sorry to say they wont meet them this chapter...

RyoKyo: I like them as a team together. They're natural best friends, its great!

InuFiction: Yes, I do have a horrible mind...lol. And it is sad, can you believe its based on a real case? Sad isnt it?

Thanks for reviewing everyone!

* * *

Chapter 2:

"Shut up you hell sent piece of shit!" Sango yelled at her alarm clock. If there was one thing she hated in this world, it was whatever woke her up and that was ussually the alarm clock. She slammed her hand down on the top, silencing the alarm, and groaned.

"I. Hate. Mornings" She declared. She crawled out of bed and stumble into the hallway. When she passed by Kohaku's bedroom she heard his alarm clock going off. 'What the hell?' she thought, 'He better not be in bed right now'

She opened his door and pulled the covers off of his bed.

"Kohaku!" She yelled, "Your supposed to be in school! Its fucking 10 o'clock!"

He yawned, "I'm getting up, okay? Just stop yelling"

"Damn Kohaku, your worse than me. At least I hear my alarm" She said, "Be ready in a half hour or I'm leaving without you." She walked out of his room and into her own to find something to wear. 'I cant take too long,' she thought, 'I'm already an hour late for work'

Sango pulled on dark blue jeans, a white tank top and a black jacket. She walked into her bathroom and fixed her hair and ran outside to Kohaku's room.

"Lets go!" she yelled, passing by the door. A few seconds later, the door opened and Kohaku emerged.

"So do I have to go in with you and tell them a fake excuse?" Sango asked when they got into the car.

"No, I can do it" he replied.

Sango sighed and watched the road, "Is everything ok?"

"Yes"

"That doesnt sound to convincing"

"I'm fine ok? Thanks for the ride" Kohaku said opening the car dor and walking out into the building. Sango sighed again and drove off the campus. 'What the hell is wrong with him? He thinks I'm stupid? He thinks I cant tell somethings wrong?' She asked herself.

She pulled up in front of Starbucks and got out of the car. The bell at the top of the door announced her arrival.

"Hi Sango!" A teenage boy yelled from behind the counter.

"Hey Shippo. Dont you have school?" Sango asked.

"Yeah but I need the extra cash so I took a day off from school"

"Oh, well, get me a Vanilla Latte, please?" Sango asked.

"Coming right up" Shippo said walking to the coffee machine. Sango sat down on one of the couchs and waited for her order. She was surprised to see that no one was in the cafe right now, since it was ussually packed.

"Here you go, Sango" Shippo said from the counter, holding her Vanilla Latte.

"Thanks Shippo" She handed him her money, "Have a nice day"

"You too" he yelled back.

Sango walked out the door and into her car. She put her Vanilla Latte in the cup holder and sped off to work. 'God, Sessy gonna be so pissed that I'm late' She thought as she pulled into a parking space. She got out of her car, locked it and walked in the door.

"Morning Ayame" Sango called to the secretary near the door.

"Hey Sango, Sessy pissed that your late" Ayame warned her.

"Ya, I thought so" Sango walked into the long hallway and into Sesshomaru's office, where he and Kagome were waiting. The silence in the room made her nervous.

"Umm...sorry I'm late, I had to take Kohaku to school" she explained.

Sesshomaru glared.

"I said I was sorry!" Sango whined.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, "Act your age, not your shoe size"

"What if my age is my shoe size?" Sango asked.

"You wear size 22?"

"Maybe" Sango said.

"Anyway!" Kagome broke up the argument, "Whats this big mission you want us on, Sessy?"

"Yes. Well, this murder took place 3 years ago. On May 14th, 2002, A girl by the name of Chloe was raped and murdered in her bed" he handed them each a folder, "That is her picture in side the folder. She was 12 years old when she was murdered. Thats all the information I will tell you, all the details and interviews with family are in the folders and the evidence found is in the filing cabinet, 3rd drawer"

Sango sighed, "Okay, well if thats it..." she stood up to leave

"Accually, thats not it. Sit down" Sesshomaru said.

Sango sat down.

"Although I have complete trust in the 2 of you to complete this investigation, the agency thinks its best if it was a four person job" Sesshomaru said.

"So we have to, like, work with 2 other girls?" Kagome said.

"Well, 2 guys" Sesshomaru corrected.

"Whoa! What? 2 guys?" Kagome argued.

"Accually, my younger HALF-brother and his friend"

Sango and Kagome looked at him, "You have a little brother?"

"He's my HALF brother. and why does it matter?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You just dont seem like the brotherly type" Sango said.

"Trust me, we're not a tight nit family" Sesshomaru said.

"Okay, so when do we get to meet those guys?" Kagome asked.

"Later today, they wil be in my office around 1. I want you two to be here...ON TIME!" he said looking directly at Sango.

"Okay, I get it. I'll be here. Now is that it?" Sango asked.

"Yes thats it" Sesshomaru said.

Sango and Kagome stood up and walked out of his office and into there own. They both sat at their desks and went through their folders.

"Can you believe that? Being raped and murdered at 12. Poor thing didnt have a chance to live" Kagome said sadly.

"Yeah, I feel bad for her" Sango said. she glanced at the clock, it was 11:32. "Hey, only an hour and a half left til we meet our new 'friends'"

"I'm kinda nervous, I mean we never worked with anyone else before" Kagome said.

"Yeah, but if their that bad, then we will ditch them and do it on our own" Sango said. She glanced back down on the folder, "Hey, Kag. Chloe's mom failed her polygraph test"

"She did? Thats weird"

"I think we should question her, not every mom fails the polygraph test on her daughters murder" Sango said.

"Totally" Kagome agreed.

After an hour of going through the folders, The phone on Kagome's desk rang.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Is that how you always answer your work phone?"

"Oh, Sessy. Umm..no, I just...forgot?" Kagome said.

"Whatever. Your new partners are here now so I want you and Sango to come down to my office"

"Alright, we will be there" Kagome said.

"Oh and Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"Dont call me Sessy" Sesshomaru hung up.

Kagome hung up the phone and turned to Sango, "The 2 guys are here"

"Oh yay, I cant wait" Sango said sarcastically, "Lets go"

Sango and Kagome walked out of their office and into the long hallway. They walked past the coffee room, where Sango was tempted to run in and grab a cup. Coffee was the only way to relieve her stress, which was probably why she drank it everyday.

"I'm so nervous!" Kagome said as they turned the corner.

"Kag, theres nothing to be nervous about" Sango said.

"I cant help it"

The 2 girls approached the door but no one walked in.

Sango sighed, "So are we just going to stand here or go inside?"

"Just give me a second" Kagome said.

So they waited outside the door. Kagome gathering her thoughts, and Sango waiting for her. She was thinking about just walking in without Kagome but she didnt. After 30 seconds, Sango got sick of waiting.

"Are you ready yet?" she asked.

"Almost...ok I'm ready" Kagome said.

Sango rolled her eyes and turned the doorknob. Taking a deep breathe, she pushed the door open.

* * *

A/N: sorry I left you hanging, I couldnt resist . Please review! 


	3. First Impressions

A/N: In this chapter you will meet the mystery worker...people...guy..parteners...ya. But you should know who they are already, 1 because its in the summery and 2 because this is a MirSan/InuKag fic and who else would it be? lol. Ok I'll stop wasting your time. :).

* * *

GuardianofWilds: I looked at your fic, but i dont think i reviewed. I think I was in a hurry but I could have. I dont remember. But it was very good! Thanks for reviewing!

Charmed-gurl26: The reaction is very...Sango and Miroku lol. Thanks for reviewing.

MononokeKitsune: Yes..cliffhanger suck. But they keep you coming back 4 more! which is good yes you guessed it right it is...those 2 guys. lol. Thanks for reviewing!

QJP PLP: his hands are very possessed...acually, I dont think he gropes her until next chapter...but he does something to make Sango hate him...I wonder what it could be...Thanks for reviewing.

Moonglow gal: Thanks for reviewing...I love your penname btw.

Ridom-nami: lol. A polygraph test is a lie detecter test. Where they hook you up t that machine thing with the needles and crap. dont worry, I have days where im out of it 2. thanks for reveiwing.

Demon Exterminator Barbie: So your back for more! I didnt notice that you reviewed last chapter...I think i was dead when I wrote the reviews..lol.But nothing too weird happens and they do meet them this chapter and they get more involded in the case. Brace yourself. Its Sango and Mirokus first meeting, so that can only mean a slapping. Thanks for reviewing.

Latina Nikore-sama: I love the crime-scene-police-mystery...things. lol. Thanks for reveiwing.

Sister Paige: I always try and update soon! thanks for reviewing

ninalee-chan: Sango isnt an acual slacker..she just has trouble with mornings lol but yes she has major attitude. I dont know about Kagome, maybe she is "out there". And they are very good at their job. Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Last time:

"Are you ready yet?" she asked.

"Almost...ok I'm ready" Kagome said.

Sango rolled her eyes and turned the doorknob. Taking a deep breathe, she pushed the door open.

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

The first thing Sango saw after she pushed open the door was his eyes. He looked at her and she was in a spell. His eyes were violet, with a hint of black in some parts. They made her feel that her chocolate brown eyes were plain and boring.

"Sango, Kagome...This is Inuyasha and Miroku" Sesshomaru said, breaking Sango from her trance.

Miroku stood up and took Sango's hand, "Its a pleasure to meet you, "

Sango blushed.

"Would you concider," Miroku continued, "bearing my child?"

Sango's eyes widened. She slapped him straight across the face, Kagome's hand flew to her mouth, Inuyasha smacked him upside the side.

"I was just asking!" Miroku defended.

"Save it idiot. The plan was to make a good first impression, thats not a good one!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Sango, lets go.." Kagome said, leading Sango, who was still in shock, outside.

"Come on, idiot" Inuyasha said to Miroku.

After everyone was outside, Sesshomarusighed, "This is going to be a long investigation..."

* * *

"...And so they woke up...she was dead...Mother failed...polygraph test..."

This was all Sango caught of Kagome's explanation of the whole investigation. She was busy cursing Miroku in her head. She glanced over at Kagome, trying to pay attention. It wasnt working.

She assumed her position again. This consisted of her sliding back in her chair, legs crossed, head in one hand, glaring at the pervert in front of her.

_How dare he? How can he have that kind of nerve? I dont say one word to him and he asks me a question like that? He's just like every guy on this earth, full of perverted thoughts. Only he's more open about them! That stupid, perverted, good for nothing basta-_

"SANGO?" Kagome yelled.

Sango snapped back from her world, "What?"

"Whats got you distracted?" Kagome asked.

"She's busy glarring at me" Miroku said.

She glarred some more.

"Sango, I sincerly apologize. I will never do that again" He stood up to shake her hand.

She glanced at his hand then back at him.

"What? My hand's not cursed"

She glarred but shook his hand anyway.

Kagome sighed in relief, "Okay, now that thats over..."

Sango spaced out again. _He's accually kinda cute. And those eyes, Oh my God, I could stare at them forever. If he wasnt such a pervert I could see myself with him...wait...WAIT! What did I just think? Oh God, what crack am I smoking? I could NEVER see myself with him. Thats sick. He a pervert! I need to lay off the coffee..._

"Alright so lets go" Kagome said suddenly.

"Where are we going?" Sango asked confused.

"To interview the mother," Kagome answered.

* * *

As Sango stepped into the place where Chloe grew up, she wished she had a different job. The living room had a months worth of dirty laundry and old take out boxes from everywhere in the city. The smell made her want to throw up, right then and there.

The TV was a very small one. It looked so old that Sango was afraid it was going to fall apart. The couch had a million differents stains on it and it was torn up on the sides. She could barely see the chair in the corner, due to the clothes all over it.

By the looks on her partners' faces, she could tell they were thinking the same thing: Who would want to live here?

"Please, sit down" Ms. Saunders said to the 4 investigators.

Sango, miroku and Kagome took the couch, Inuyasha insisted on standing and Ms. Saunders sat in the chair, on top of the clothes.

Kagome glanced at Sango, cleared her throat and asked the first question, "Ms. Saunders, what can you remember about the night of June 3rd, 2002?

"I was in the kitchen at about 10:00 when Chloe said she wanted to go to bed. I said goodnight and I didnt see her the rest of the night. I went to bed at about 11:30 and slept through the night. The next morning I went to go get my son out of Chloe's room and I saw she wasnt breathing, so I went to call the police"

Sango asked the next question, "When you touched Chloe that moring-"

"Oh, I didnt touch her" Ms. Saunders corrected.

"You didnt?"

"No, I didnt want my evidence on her"

"Then how did you know she was dead" Sango asked.

Ms. Sauders cleared her throat and began to look nervous, "I-I Saw her stomach wasnt moving"

"Ms. Saunders, Our file says she was on her stomach" Miroku said looking down at the folder.

"I can just tell when someone is dead, alright?" Ms. Saunders said defensively.

Every one was silent for a while until Kagome said, "I think we're done here"

* * *

Sango was irritated. She knew Ms. Saunders was lying. She hadnt said anything since they left the disgusting house. She was sitting in the passenger seat of Kagome's car and glarring out the window at the passing scenery.

"Sango? Are you alright?" Kagome asked, not taking her eyes off the road.

Sango exploded, "She's lying. I know shes lying! What kind of mother doesnt touch her kid when she finds out shes not breathing? Why was she so worried about getting her evidence on her daughter? The would have been the furthest thought from my mind. And did you see how she got all freaked out when I asked how she knew she was dead?" She turned around to face Miroku and Inuyasha, "She's so lying"

"Sango," Miroku said, "Calm down, we dont have proof"

"What? We do too have proof! She failed her damn polygraph test!" Sango yelled.

"Yeah, but thats not proof enough to show she had something to do with killing her daughter. I'm not saying shes telling the truth, but we shouldnt jump all over her after one interview"

"Whatever" Sango replied. She opened the folder and scanned through it again. Something at the bottom of the page caught her eye. She read the statement and he brown eyes doubled in size.

"Stop the car!" Sango yelled.

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry I left you hanging! I cant resist..I'm evil! lol. Anyway, Tomarrow is my last day of spring break so I will work hard. If your lucky, I might get another chapter out tomarrow. I have a good story set, I just have to organize it and thats the main problem. So I will work on the next chapter tomarrow and get it out tomarrow or next week. I couldnt resist having Miroku say his hand wasnt cursed! It fit so much! lol. Please review! 


	4. Missing

A/N: Okay, I didn't get this chapter out last week like I had hoped but here it is! I got kind of stuck reading an awesome story and I couldnt do anything else until I finished and it took forever because it had, like, 30 abnormally long chapters! But thats not the point. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and please review!

* * *

Muffins Mckenzie: What did what say?

Moonglow gal: Yes, cliffys are evil. I didnt put a MAJOR cliffy on this chapter, but its kind os is a cliffy. Anyway, I hope you computer will be alright, since you...kinda killed it the last review you left. lol.

nekoinuhanyou: Thank you. I like original storys.

angicakesisinuyashasluvr: Yes, he is alone. And this chapter proves it lol.

**

* * *

Last time:**

"Whatever" Sango replied. She opened the folder and scanned through it again. Something at the bottom of the page caught her eye. She read the statement and he brown eyes doubled in size.

"Stop the car!" Sango yelled.

**Chapter 4:**

Kagome slammed on the breaks, sending everyone in the car flying forward. Sango's arm hit the dashboard in front of her but she didnt take her eyes off the folder in her lap. Kagome turned around to make sure no one was hurt before they ranted on Sango.

"What the hell, Sango?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Sango, why did you make us stop?" Kagome asked.

"Did we hit a cat or something?" Miroku said.

"Will you guys shut up for, like, one second!" Sango yelled.

The car fell quiet as Sango explained, "Ms. Saunders said that she went into Chloe's room the next morning to wake up her son, right? But during the interview with Chloe's little brother, he told the investigator that, earlier that morning, he went to go sleep in his mother's bed. So, if he did, Ms. Saunders wouldnt have had any reason to go into Chloe's room that morning"

"Maybe she didnt know he was in her bed" Inuyasha suggested.

"But he woke her up, He says it right here: 'I woke up when the sun was coming up and I couldnt go back to sleep. So I woke up my mom and asked her if I could sleep in her bed. She said yes.' So obviously, she was awake and knew he was in the bed that morning" Sango said.

"Should we go back and question her about it?" Kagome asked.

"No, I'll make another appointent for an interview later. Maybe we could talk to the kids and see if they heard anything or something. But I'm telling you guys now, I dont trust her" Sango said.

* * *

Sango was sitting at her desk, eating a salad and studying a drawn picture of the crime scene. Chloe's bed was along the wall facing her door. A nightstand was next to it on the left and next to that was a window. Chloe's younger brother was sleeping in between the bed and the door.

"Hey Sango" Kagome said when she walked into the office.

"Hey Kagome"

"What are you looking at?"

"It's Chloe's bedroom. I'm trying to find out how the guy got in and what happened and all that" Sango explained.

"Did you figure out anything?" Miroku asked, walking into the room.

"Didnt anyone tell you it was rude to eavesdrop?" Kagome asked.

"Nope, what did you find out?" Miroku asked Sango again.

"Well, When the police arived to the house, the found Chloe lying diagnal, with her head on the bottom left hand corner of the bed and her feet almost touching the wall. So the way I see it, when the guy was raping her, he was either watching the door, or the little brother who was sleeping in between the bed and the door. But I cant figure out why she was turned on her stomach. Since he would have to rape her while she was on her back and she was sufficated by a pillow."

"Where was the pillow found?" Miroku asked.

Sango studied the picture, "There." She said pointing to the picture of the pillow lying about three feet away from the bed.

"Well, I'm going to lunch. See you later guys" Kagome said, "Oh Sango, can I borrow your car? Mines in the shop"

"Yeah, whatever" Sango said.

"Anyway, do you have any ideas?" Miroku asked.

"Not really, they investigators that did this case before us didnt get much done" Sango explained.

She glanced at the clock above her head.

"Crap" She muttered.

"What?" Miroku asked, not taking his eyes off the picture.

"I had to pick up my brother from school 15 minutes ago!" Sango said walking to her desk and throwing things into her purse. She ran out the door, yelling goodbye to Miroku.

_Oh God, He's gonna kil me! I'm always late! Damn it, WHY am I always late? Can't I ever be on time for anything!_ Sango ran out the door and slammed it behind her, ignoring the angry looks from the secretarys whos work has been disrupted. _I cant remember a time when I was on time! I was always in trouble for being late in school and now Sessy is on my ass about it! WHEN WILL I LEARN!_

Sango stopped in the middle of the parking lot. _Where did I park?_ She thought.

Her mind drifted to about 5 minutes ago. _Oh Sango, can I borrow your car? Mines in the shop_.

"Damn it, damnit, DAMN IT!" Sango yelled.

"Having issues?" a voice said from behind Sango.

Her eyes narrowed as she whipped around. She knew that voice.

"Miroku" she whispered, "I just forgot that Kagome took my car"

"Get in" he said, guesturig to the car next to him, "I'll give you a ride"

Sango gratfully walked to the car. It was a black BMW, with a sunroof and a big backseat. The front seats were fairly clean but the back was filled with empty take out cups, folders and papers. _It suits him, _she decided.

"Where am I going?" Miroku asked.

"West Middle School" Sango replied.

Miroku nodded and turned onto the main road.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked.

"You can ask, I may not answer"

"Fair enough. Why do you have to pick up your brother? I mean, you guys may have a close relationship or something, but wouldnt your parents pick him up?"

"My parents died a few years ago. In a car accident" she explained, "Kohaku doesnt remember much of them"

"I'm sorry"

"It was really hard at first. Because I was the oldest, I had to either take responcibilty, or lose Kohaku. So I got a part-time job and paid bills. But i got used to it" Sango said. She didnt understand why she felt so open with talking about her past to a complete stranger. It took her 2 months to tell Kagome about her parents.

"So I guess you grew up faster than most kids"

"Yeah, I did. But I guess it helped me because a lot of kids I went to school with are still working at Mcdonalds and live with there mom" Sango said.

"I know everyone I knew are" Miroku said, pulling up to the school.

Sango looked out the window but didnt see him. "Where the hell is he?" she said.

"Maybe he walked home"

"No, we live to far" Sango said, getting out of the car.

She walked to the front of the school and looked around. Miroku walked up to her.

"He's not here" Sango said.

Miroku could tell she was trying not to panick. He was trying to think of something to say to help calm her but she had already walked to the office. he started looking into the hallways, hoping to find someone that might resemble Sango. He heard the office door slam and figured she didnt have good news.

"He left. They said that he left about 10 minutes ago." Sango said, not looking at Miroku but somehow knowing he was there. "He could be anywhere. God, this is all my fault!"

"Sango, everything will be ok. He's under 18 so if we call the police, they will start searching for him" Miroku said.

Sango nodded and followed him to his car.

She was silent the whole way to her house. When he pulled in the driveway, Miroku was surprised she knew they were there. Sango opened the door and ran into the house, searching every room.

"Kohaku?" she yelled.

Miroku helped her look. He check his room, Sango's room and the kitchen. He met Sango in the living room back in the living room. She looked like she aged 5 years in a 2 minutes period.

"He's not here" She said with her hands on top of her head and pacing around the room, "He's not at school he's not home. I cant believe hes not here"

"Is he at a friends?"

"I dont know..I dont know any of his friends" Sango said quietly.

"You dont know his friends?" Miroku asked in disbelief.

"No, I work too much. I cant keep up with all his little friends!" she was getting frusterated.

"Sango-"

"I cant do this anymore! I cant work and try and keep track of where he is. He cant keep disappearing!"

"Sango this isnt as bad as it seems. He's probably at a friends house or something"

"Its not as bad as it seems? Miroku, Do you know what its like to have everyone relying on you? I do. Sessy relys on both me and Kagome to finish all his shit. Kagome relys on me to finsh what she doesnt. My parents relied on me to take care of my brother, which I obviously cant do. And Kohaku relys on me to be there. I'm sick of people thinking I can do everything! I'm only one person!"

Sango covered her face and cryed. She beged herself to stop but the tears kept coming. She hated crying in front of people, let alone someone she barely met. But one person can only hold so much weight. Sango reached her limit.

Miroku stepped forward and held Sango while she fell apart.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry my storys are running low. My mom and I are moving into a new house and things have been hectic. This is a very dramatic chapter. And it is a little OOC of Sango to cry liek that but think about it. If you had all these stresses and responcibilitys and the onyl person you had left disappeared, wouldnt that make you lose it. I would. Anyway, Thank you for not giving up on me since it took so long to write this. Please Review! 


	5. Another Sibling Squarl

A/N: Attention readers! I'm looking for a beta-reader for this story! I had spelling/puntuation issues :). lol. If you would like to grace me with your skills please leave me a message in your review. If more than one person reviews for the job, I'll chose randomly, like I usually do!

* * *

I know I ussually put the reviews in here, but I already had them typed out when I tried to edit the first time and then it wouldnt save soI had to shut down, lets just say, I dont feel like writing them again, but I really appriciate every review I got and next chapter I will combined the reviews!**

* * *

Last Time:**

"Its not as bad as it seems? Miroku, Do you know what its like to have everyone relying on you? I do. Sessy relys on both me and Kagome to finish all his shit. Kagome relys on me to finsh what she doesnt. My parents relied on me to take care of my brother, which I obviously cant do. And Kohaku relys on me to be there. I'm sick of people thinking I can do everything! I'm only one person!"

Sango covered her face and cryed. She beged herself to stop but the tears kept coming. She hated crying in front of people, let alone someone she barely met. But one person can only hold so much weight. Sango reached her limit.

Miroku stepped forward and held Sango while she fell apart.

**Chapter 5:**

He never knew she was under so much stress. When he saw her, she looked like she had a normal life. She looked like she had an afortable one bedroom apartment by herself, maybe a cat or something. But now he knew she had an expensive house and has to support her brother while holding a very unsteady job.

He had only known her about 5 hours now and he was holding her and watching her break down for what seemed like the first time in a long time. Nothing ever felt so right to him.

She had stopped crying but there stood there together, like old friends. Old lovers.

"Sango?"

Sango looked toward the door, "Kohaku!" She ran to him and threw her arm around her brother.

"Oh my God I was so worried about you!" She stepped back and looked angry, "Where the hell were you! Do you know how messed up I have been for the past hour?" Sheyelled.

"I was at Rin's house" He replied.

Sango didnt have to look at Miroku to know he had an I-told-you-so look on his face, "God, couldnt you have called or something! You know my cell phone number!"

"Well, I didnt think you would care! You never do!" Kohaku turned to go to his room but Sango stepped in front of him.

"Kohaku, I'm sick of this I dont care shit! I cared enough about you to keep you with me and hold a part time job and go to school 5 years ago, didnt I?"

He didnt reply.

"Dont you think me giving up all my free time to get a job to help us live in a house and have a decent meal is caring? I know I havent always been around, Kohaku. I'm not stupid. But give me a little credit! I go to work every morning, no matter what, to pay for our living expenses. You know, when mom and dad died, I could have just givin you up to an orphange, it would have saved me a hell of a lot of money! But I didnt, you know why?"

No answer.

"I didnt because I love you, Kohaku. Your my brother, and there is going to be times when I'm late, or I dont show up. But thats my job. I dont have a normal 8-5 job, like some of your friends parents. My job is so screwed up that I never know when I am going to get home. But havent I been to every parent/teacher conference? Havent I been to every school function? I'm trying to hard right now, and sometimes I screw up, like today. I dont need you to be all over me about it!"

"Well I'm sorry I'm such a God damned burden!" Kohaku yelled. He ran past Sango and into his room.

"Thats not what I said!" Sango yelled after him but he had already slammed the door.

Sango went and sat by Miroku on the couch, "What am I going to do with him?"

"Just deal with it, he's 14 so he's just at that age" Miroku said.

"Do you have any younger siblings?" Sango asked.

"Nope, I'm and only child"

"Count your blessings, you've been touched by an angel" Sango said.

Miroku laughed, "Well, have a good rest of the night, I should probably go"

"Alright" Sango said, getting up and walking him to the front door.

"Are you going to be alright here?" Miroku asked when they reached the door.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. And thank you..for everything today. Really." Sango said.

"No problem, just get some sleep and relax."

"Okay, bye" Sango said and shut the door behind her.

'_At least he didnt grope me this time'_ she thought.

* * *

"Miroku have you heard from Sango?" Kagome asked the next morning at work.

"She's not here? I guess she over slept" Miroku assumed.

"Over slept?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Yeah, when I left last nigth she was pretty tired" Miroku said, filing through some papers.

Kagome stood at the back of the room. Her eyes were wide, glancing at Inuyasha every couple of seconds.

"Miroku!" Inuyasha yelled and hit him on the head, "Do you know that Sango is practically our boss! If you screw up, she'll tell Sessy and we get fired!"

"Tell me what?" Sesshomaru said entering the room with a cup of coffee.

"Tell you that Miroku screwed Sango last night!" Inuyasha yelled.

Sesshomaru choked on his coffee.

"I did no such thing!" Miroku said, "Last night, I gave Sango a ride to get her brother and we couldnt find him. Sango had a breakdown so I stayed and then we found her brother and I left! Thats it!"

"Sango had a breakdown?" Kagome asked, "Well, we should probably go get her. Lets go guys"

"Why do I have to go?" Inuyasha complained.

"Because I'm your boss and I order you to go, little brother." Sesshomaru said, shoving him out the door.

* * *

"So how do we get in?" Inuyasha asked as they walked up the sidewalk and onto Sango's porch.

"She always keeps the key in the porch light." Kagome explained, reaching up behind the light and pulling down a key. She stuck it in the door and turn the knob, "Sango?" she called. The only reply was a meow coming from the floor.

"Hi Kirara," Kagome said, bending down and petting the cat.

"That wasnt there yesterday" Miroku said.

"She's an outside cat. She likes to hunt." Kagome said standing back up, "Sango's probably in her room, lets go."

They walked through the hallway, which Miroku recognized from his desperate search for Kohaku yesterday.

"Sango?" Kagome called into the last bedroom, "Sango! Get up! Your so late for work!"

If Sango had heard Kagome, she didnt show it. She looked so peaceful and happy sleeping, Miroku was almost mad that Kagome was waking her up.

"Sango! Get up!" Kagome hit Sango with a pillow. Sango sat up, took the pillow from Kagome and went back to sleep.

"Sango, Sessy will be mad if you dont get up." Kagome said, taking a seat on the bed.

"Screw Sessy" Sango replied.

Kagome sighed, "What about your job?"

"I quit"

"Alright thats it!" Kagome stood up. "Will you guys help me?"

They all stepped forward and picked up Sango.

"Just put her in here" Kagome said, gestering to the bathtub.

Miroku and Inuyasha gently put her in the tub. Miroku was almost scared to think of what Kagome was planning. Kagome turned the cold water knob on and the water came out of the shower, right on Sango. Sango jumped up and screamed.

"Kagome, you bitch!" Sango yelled.

"Well, I'm sick of spending an hour waking you up!" Kagome argued.

Sango noticed Inuyasha and Miroku in the room. She glanced down and thanked God she decided to wear her black shirt to bed instead of her white one. She leaned forward and turned off the water and stood up. She almost slipped but Inuyasha grabbed her arm and steadied her.

With Inuyasha and Miroku's help, Sango got out of the tub. She grabbed a towel off the rack and looked at Kagome.

"I'm not speaking to you" Sango informed her before marching into her room and slamming the door.

* * *

"Are you speaking to me yet?" Kagome asked.

Sango ignored her and continued reading Chloe's file.

Kagome sighed, "Have you made the new interview with Chloe's mom yet?"

Sango didnt reply but threw a notepad at Kagome. Kagome picked it up off the floor and read it:

INTERVIEW - TOMORROW AT 2:30

"Your creative.." Kagome commented.

Sango didnt reply but Kagome could see the smile on her face.

"Morning Ladies," Miroku said walking in the door.

"Hey Miroku" Kagome said.

"Is Sango still mad?" he asked.

"Yeah," Kagome said with a sigh.

"I love how you guys are talking about me like I'm not here." Sango said.

"Wow, the mute speaks!" Inuyasha said, entering the office.

"Now everyone's funny, arent they? I'm going to get some coffee." Sango stood and walked out the door.

"Anyway," Kagome said, "We have another interview with Chloe's mom tomorrow at 2:30"

"I have been thinking.." Miroku started.

"Wow" commented Inuyasha.

"Shut up...I was thinking that we never went through the evidence drawer for this case. Don't you think we should?" Miroku said.

"I guess your right..I'll go get Sango"

* * *

A/N: Everyone is mean too Sango. I feel bad...ok I'm done lol. Well, my storys are running late, I know. I'm having prissues (Problems/issues prissues...inside joke). Anyway, I have a pretty good idea for the next chapter so I think I'm going to get a head strat on it right now! Anyway, remember to review and tell me if you want to be a beta-reader! 


	6. Rising the Dead

**A/N: **Just a quick thankies to my beta-reader! You have made this story great. And to everyone you asked to be the beta-reader, I'm sorry but someone got to it first but thank you for being interested. If you want to be a beta-reader to any of my other storys, I would be happy to let you!

Beta-reader: One who helps theauthor edit the story in punctuation and spelling. I cant believe how many people didnt know this!

* * *

kirara242: Thank you very much. And please read above :)

YuniX-2: Ya, I try to stay away from the phrases that are used to much. I really like things that are original and creative. Thats why I'll never write a story thats been done 2o billion times, it gets old. lol. Well, I did find a beta-reader and I'm glad you got one too, thank God for friends. Good luck with your story.TTYL (Why do we always leave extremely long reviews?)

Muffins Mckenzie: Thank you very much!

moonyme: I will tyr to write long stuff but its kinda hard. I have a short attention span. lol. About the beta-reader...see above.

Moonglow gal: I wanna give her a hug too! But she cant be all perfect and normal! What good is a story without someone freaking out!

chickenseatpoodles: I will try! Thank you!

ninalee-chan: Thank you. And yes, Kohaku has many issues. I figured he needs to resent someone for something...lol

FlamingRedFox: I watch Will and Grace sometimes but I wont go out my way to watch it. As for the beta-reader, I would be happy to give you the job but if you read my note, you would know I already got someone, but thank you. If you think another story needs a beta, I would be happy to let you do the job!**

* * *

**

Last Time:

"Shut up...I was thinking that we never went through the evidence drawer for this case. Don't you think we should?" Miroku said.

"I guess you're right. I'll go get Sango."

**Chapter 6:**

"So is there a key or something?" Inuyasha asked, staring at the evidence drawer.

"Yeah, Sessy gave us one." Kagome replied, pulling out a key from her pocket and began to unlock the drawer.

When it was opened, they were amazed by the enormous amount of evidence it contained. A varying collection of proof had been gathered at the crime scene and ranged as everything from blood samples, to bedcovers, to written notes.

Sango reached in the drawer and picked up a paper. She scanned it, looking for something in its smooth bland surface that would catch her attention.

"Listen to this." Miroku said, "A pair of boots were found by the front door the next morning, but he police that were investigating didn't pay much attention to them because they thought they belonged to someone in the house! By the time they realized no adult male lived in the house, the boots had been taken."

"That's an excellent point to bring up tomorrow, we do have another interview with the mother don't we?" Sango ruminated.

"Well, it's pretty late. We should all go home and get some sleep," Kagome announced, glancing at her watch. "And Sango, since we don't have to come to work until 2:30 for the interview, I'll expect you to be up and ready when I come and get you." She shut the drawer with a pronounced click and turned to leave.

"Yeah whatever, I'll be up!" Sango retorted before something dawned on her, "Wait a minute! Why do you still have my car?"

"Ummm...I'd love to talk some more but I got to go!" Kagome said nervously as she ran out the door. "I'll come get you at 2:00 tomorrow, Sango!"

"Oh great; now I've gotta call a cab!" Sango grumbled and walked to the phone muttering about her so-called friends.

"Don't worry about it Sango, I'll take you home" Sango turned around to see Miroku looking at her with a kind smile on his face, car keys dangling from his hand.

"Oh, thanks." Sango sighed gratefully, following him out the door. After yelling goodbye to Inuyasha and turning in some papers for Sesshomaru, Sango stepped outside and came face to face with Miroku's black Bachelor Pad in a car. She climbed into the front seat and settled in for the drive.

"So are you getting along with your brother yet?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah right. The day we get along is the day I get married," Sango said, wrestling with her seat belt. "Which will never happen, by the way."

Miroku looked interested now, "Why not?"

"I'm too busy with work. I wouldn't have time to get home and cook or clean. I barely have time for my brother." Sango explained, gazing out the window at the clear moonlit night and empty streets.

"What if you marry someone in your line of work?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know, maybe that could work out, but not a lot of people have my sort of job, You know?"

"Yeah."

"So, what about you?" Sango asked, "Are you married, or have a girlfriend?"

"Nope, I'm in the same place as you. I can't get married because of my job and I cant hold a relationship because of my job." Miroku said.

They pulled up in front of Sango's house. She saw her brother sitting on the porch.

"Aw, shit," Sango said, "Here comes another war."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Miroku asked.

"...Could you?" She asked.

"Sure." Miroku shut off the car and followed Sango to the porch.

Sango was preparing herself for more yelling. She didn't know why she fought with Kohaku so much now, they used to be very close. Now, it seemed like they couldn't go a singe day with out at least one argument.

"Kohaku, what are you doing out here?" Sango asked.

"Waiting for you; you were late...again." Kohaku said coldly.

"I'm sorry, I thought you had a way in." Sango shifted guiltily.

"You left the key inside this morning." Kohaku said, not making eye contact.

"I'm sorry, you could have called me you know." Sango mentioned unlocking the door

"How? Snap my fingers and make a phone appear?" Kohaku snapped rudely, his temper rising.

"No, more like go next door and use the phone!" Sango yelled, pushing the door open.

Kohaku stomped inside and turned around, "Who's this guy always with you?" he asked, gesturing to Miroku, "Your new one night stand?"

Sango froze in the doorway. She didn't know how to respond to that. He never said something so horrible to her. Kohaku looked like he couldn't believe what he just said either. He turned around and walked silently to his room, shutting the door softly.

Sango still didn't move. Behind her, Miroku put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Are you ok?" he asked.

Sango took a deep breath, "Yeah, I just can't believe he said that...he's never said something like that before."

"Just give him time." Miroku suggested.

"No, I'm sick of giving him time. He needs to learn some respect!" Sango said angrily, spinning around and stomping into his room. She turned the doorknob and threw open the door. She walked over to Kohaku, who was currently ignoring her, and ripped the book out of his hands.

"Kohaku, I'm sick of your shit! How many times do I have to argue with you to tell you what a spoiled brat your being! You had no right to talk to me like that! God, if you act like this at school, its no wonder you dont have any friends!" Sango shouted.

Kohaku stood up, "Get out." he said firmly.

Sango backed up and stood outside his door. Kohaku walked to the door and grabbed it, ready to slam it. His calm exterior broke momentarily as he was about to close the door.

"I hate you!" He yelled with venom dripping from every word and then slammed the door shut. Once again, Sango froze. She stared at the patterns of wood grain on the door, the swirls and lines that make shapes that could become anything. Letting out a frustrated sigh, Sango walked to her room, and slammed the door.

Miroku was left in the hallway, replaying the incident over in his head. He walked to Sango's door and knocked softly. She opened it slightly and then let him in. He had been in her room earlier that day, when Kagome dragged them all there to wake her up. Only now, her room seemed colder.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"No," Sango said with a sigh, "I don't understand what's wrong! Is it him? Is it me? I don't know. I can't figure anything out anymore."

"Sango, you just need to relax. Let him do his thing, you do yours. Put the key back out on the light so when he gets home he can get in and you don't have to worry about being late. Not everything is your fault." He said.

Sango smiled at him, "Thanks for everything, Miroku." She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a sisterly hug. But somehow, that sibling hug turned into them both laying on the bed and falling asleep.

* * *

"Damn it, I told her to be awake!" Kagome complained to Inuyasha. She reached up and grabbed the key from the light and placed it in the door.

"You should know by now that she won't be awake. I've known her a grand total of three days and I've already learned that." Inuyasha said, following Kagome into the house. Kagome bent down to pet Kirara and then continued down the hallway with Inuyasha behind her.

"That's bizarre; Sango never shuts her door at night." Kagome said, eyeing the closed door blocking her way into Sango's room. She shrugged and opened the door.

"Come on Sango get-" Kagome stopped when she saw not only Sango, but Miroku in the bed, "Oh, shit..."

She walked out of Sango's room and shut the door softly behind her.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

"You're not going to believe this!" Kagome whispered.

"What!"

"Sango and Miroku are in there!" Kagome could barely contain her surprise and raised her voice momentarily before lowering it again.

"You mean, like, in the bed?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome nodded.

"Did they...?"

"I dont think so," Kagome replied, "Sango's not that kind of person. Besides, they both have on the same clothes as yesterday."

"Well, what do we do?" Inuyasha asked, leaning against Sango's bedroom door.

"We can't let them know we saw them. They will get all freaked out and never have a relationship."

"Relationship?" Inuyasha asked, "What relationship?"

"Ye Gods, Inuyasha! You are so dense! Can't you see they are in love?" Kagome said frustrated.

"Umm..." Inuyasha took some time to think, "...No"

Kagome sighed, "Ok, we just have to wake them up without them seeing us! But how do we . . . ."

"We could throw things at them." Inuyasha suggested.

"Ok." Kagome agreed. They left the hallway in search of something hard enough to wake someone up, but not hard enough to hurt. They returned to the bedroom door a couple minutes later. Kagome had a lotion bottle and Inuyasha had a rubber band.

"A rubber band?" Kagome asked, "What are you gonna do? Bruise them?"

"No!" Inuyasha said, "I'm going to shoot it at them!"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Okay, you go first."

Inuyasha walked to Sango's door and opened it quietly. He hooked the rubber band on his index finger and his thumb. When he had a good aim he shot it. It hit Sango's arm but she didn't stir.

"Damn it," Inuyasha said when the door was safely shut, "Ok, your turn."

Kagome opened the door. After a moment's hesitation, she threw the bottle. It hit Miroku's leg. He started to wake up but fell right back to sleep.

"Shit!" Kagome cursed, "I'm out of ideas!"

Kagome walked to Inuyasha and joined him on the floor.

"We have to get them up, its almost 2:30!" Kagome whined.

"Why don't we just sneak in there and turn on her alarm, then run out!" Inuyasha asked/

Kagome looked at him, "That...could..work!"

Kagome got up and opened the door again. She crawled on her hands and knees to Sango's alarm clock and turned it on. Kagome crawled back out, hearing the repeated beeping as she shut the door.

"Ok, let's go!" Kagome yelled to Inuyasha while speeding to the door.

* * *

A/N: I hope no one is mad that I'm making Sango and Kohaku hate each other. I think that whole 'I'm best friends with my younger brother' is cute, but way over used. I just wanted to give you guys a break. Thanks for reading!1


	7. Rude Awakenings

A/N: Wow, I didnt think that I would get this chapter out today. But my dad is running late so what the hell? lol.

* * *

FlamingRedFox: Thankies! Ya know, thats a pretty long time to post a chapter. lol. I will probably be in the same position like 2 months from now. I am having issues with another story, I'm regretting posting it now because my readers are mad at me! I havent posted a chapter on it in...a month? I dont know. But I'm really stuck. Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

Muffins Mckenzie: Long is good indeed. I cant really tell how long my chapters are when I write them so I'm never really sure. Thanks for reviewing!

YuniX-2: That part wasnt intentionally funny but whatever. lol. A rubberband COULD NOT wake me up! Trust me. I know. Experience. And a bruise to prove it. lol. I dont know about an alarm clock. My mommy wakes me up :). I do that too. I talk and talk and talk forever until someone goes "LOLA! Shut...Up!" which happens a lot lol. I dont get good grades in school. I dont know why. Its so confusing I think my teachers just hate me. You know how teachers always say they talk about us in meetings and stuff? Well, my friend passed by the place where the teachers were supposed to be discussing us that they were playing cards and drinking soda! I could just picture my phycho english teacher sitting there saying "Do you have any threes?" LOL. Oh well, thanks for reviewing!

Moonyme: Cheers for me! Or...3 cheers for sweet revenge! My favorite CD! LOL. Anyway, No probs about the beta reader thingy. Thanks for reviewing!

ladysango-abc: Thanks you. lol. Thanks for reviewing!

starlit rain: Hola my buddy! I love the changes on the last chapter very muchos! thats much...in..spanish...Anyway! I am mexican so please excuse my little outbursts of spanish! Thank you for the chnges on this chapter, it really helped!

Moonglow gal: What will happen? Read to find out! Kohaku is being a little...grrrr...but he just misses his sissy! lol. Thanks for reviewing!

Many many thankies to my betareader!

**

* * *

Last Time:**

Kagome got up and opened the door again. She crawled on her hands and knees to Sango's alarm clock and turned it on. Kagome crawled back out, hearing the repeated beeping as she shut the door.

"Ok, let's go!" Kagome yelled to Inuyasha while speeding to the door.

**Chapter 7:**

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut the hell up!" Sango yelled as she slammed her hand down on the alarm clock, praying that **this** time she broke it. She rolled over and tried to fall back asleep but for some reason she couldn't.

"Having trouble with waking up, Sango?" A voice next to her asked.

Sango sat straight up. _Oh, my God...who is in bed with me? Did I get drunk? Okay, calm down. Just look over... _

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sango screamed and fell out of the bed, "What are you doing in here?" She asked.

Miroku rolled his eyes, "Don't worry, Sango. You didn't get drunk or anything, we simply fell asleep."

_Fell asleep? Oh yeah...Its all coming back...Kohaku and I had a fight...Thank God._

"Sango! You said you'd be up! Let's go!" Sango heard Kagome yell for her in the living room.

"Shit! It's Kagome! You can't let her see you!" Sango hissed.

"Why not? It's not like we did anything." Miroku said coolly.

"She won't think so! She will try to convince us that we've fallen in love and it was fate that made Sessy put us together. Trust me; I know her shit!" Sango said from her closet where she was finding something to wear.

"Maybe she's right..." Miroku said suggestively.

Sango threw a shirt out of her closet, aiming it for Miroku but its lightweight fabric sent it crashing to the floor a few feet in front of him, " She couldn't be more wrong you sick perv.."

"What do you want me to do? Sneak out the window?" Miroku said, picking up the shirt and throwing it back.

Sango stepped out of the closet and caught the shirt before it hit the ground, "No. Just say, um, your car broke down and you slept on the floor. Yeah, that's right."

"Fine." Miroku said leaning back against her headboard.

A couple seconds later, Kagome burst through the door. She pretended to look surprised when she saw Miroku sitting on her bed, "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Umm..." Miroku started, but he couldn't seem to remember the lie, "Oh yeah...my car broke down last night after I took Sango home. I slept on the floor."

"Oh, ok." Kagome said, stifling her laughter at the obviously planned lie, "Where's Sango?"

Miroku pointed to the closet which currently had clothes flying out of it in all directions.

Kagome rolled her eyes and walked into the closet.

"Sango! Can't you wear something **besides** black?" Miroku heard.

"No. I like black."

"What about this blue shirt?" He heard Kagome say, followed by the sound of a hanger clanking in the closet.

"Ewww...Kagome! I hate that shirt!" Sango yelled.

"Oh, fine! Wear what you want!" Kagome yelled back.

"Thank you...I will!"

A few seconds of clothes wrestling together preceded the two girls emerging from the closet. Sango was dressed in black.

* * *

Kagome's car pulled up in front of an old musty house at 2:27 as Sango took a deep breath and prepared herself for the disgusting contents in the house she would have to come in contact with again. Behind her, she heard Miroku do the same.

They piled out of the car and up the steps to the decrepit door, its tarnished brass handle glaringly reflecting the watery sunlight. Sango always got feelings of trepidation when she was in the house, like there was some hidden secret that someday she would discover. Maybe it was the mother, whom she still didn't trust, or maybe it was the murder that took place here 3 years prior.

"Good afternoon." The mother kindly greeted the four investigators into her home. They greeted her in the same manner and took the same seats as last week. Sango couldn't help but notice the same clothes were piled on the old chair in the corner.

"Ms. Saunders?" Kagome started, "Is your son here?"

"Yes, he's in his bedroom"

"Would you mind if we had a few minutes with him?" Kagome asked, pulling her best charm act.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt." Ms. Saunders said, pulling herself out of the chair, "I would only like one of you to go in though."

They all followed the woman down the long hallway. Sango studied the pictures on the wall. There was a school photo of each child, except Chloe, Sango noticed. An old family picture did have Chloe in it, but a new one that hung next to it didn't.

Ms.Saunders stopped in front of a room where a little boy was sitting in a chair reading. She explained once again that she would only like one investigator to speak with him today and then excused herself to the kitchen.

"So who's going to go in?" Inuyasha whispered.

"I think Sango should." Kagome said.

"Me?" Sango asked.

"You have a little brother, you know how to handle little kids." Miroku explained.

"Need I remind you that me and my brother want each other dead?" Sango said to him.

"Just go, you have the most experience!" Kagome argued.

"Oh, fine!" Sango stepped cautiously into the room, took a deep breathe and proceeded to the boy. She sat in a chair oppisite of him and studied his features. His eyes were a deep green, like Chloe's. But his bone structure was different, he was of a considerably smaller build.

He looked up from the book he was reading, "Yes?" he asked.

Sango took a deep breathe, "I'm Sango" she explained quietly, " and I'm from the police department. I just want to ask you a few questions about Chloe, is that alright?"

"Yeah." the boy put down his book.

"What's your name?" Sango asked.

"Alberto."

"Okay, Alberto. Do remember anything about the night your sister was . . . killed." She asked, trying to decide if killed was an appropriate word for a 7 year old.

"I was the first to fall asleep," he confided, "I had a bad dream that night. I tried to wake up Chloe, like I usually do, but she wouldn't wake up so I went to sleep in my mommy's room."

"Okay, Where did you and Chloe spend a lot of your time away from home?" Sango asked, momentarily glancing up at her partners.

"Our Nana's house," Alberto said, "We went over there all the time. She had a TV but Chloe would never let me change the channel. I didn't want to watch her dumb shows."

Sango laughed, "Did anyone ever come see Chloe at your Nana's?"

"The was this one guy. His name was Joey and he was a friend of my Nana's but he lived near us. He came over a lot, he never spoke to Chloe or me a lot, but he always sat next to Chloe."

"Did Chloe ever talk about him to you?"

"No. She said once that she wanted him to stop coming to close to her but she didn't say anything else."

"I think that's enough questions, detective." Sango glanced up and was surprised to see Ms.Saunders standing in the doorway, behind Kagome, Miroku and Inuyasha, who looked equally surprised to see her. Sango nodded at her and turned back to the boy.

"It was nice meeting you Alberto." Sango said, and then stood up to leave.

Ms.Saunders lead Kagome, Miroku and Inuyasha down the hallway and Sango began to follow until Alberto grabbed her hand.

"Wait, go to my Nana's house and check the carpet" Alberto said quickly.

"Why?" Sango asked.

"I cant explain now." Alberto said, glancing nervously at the door, "Just do it."

Sango nodded and walked quickly out of his bedroom to catch up to everyone.

* * *

Sango slammed the car door and shifted in her seat. Her mind was racing with questions regarding Alberto's sudden advice. She remembered how nervous he looked. Does his mom know something? Obviously. Has she threatened him? Probably. Does he know more? Extremely Likely.

She waited until the car was safely around the corner until turning to her partners, "After you guys started walking down the hallway, Alberto stopped me." She said.

"What did he say?" Kagome asked.

"He said we should check the carpet at his Nana's house. He didnt tell me anymore, though. He seemed pretty scared."

"That's interesting." Miroku said, "I wonder if they all know something but have been threatened."

"Maybe." Inuyasha said.

"I wonder if they Nana's house has already been searched?" Kagome said, turning into the station.

* * *

Sango took a deep breath as she stood outside her bosses door. She usually didn't talk to him like a normal person who lived outside his office, but drastic times calls for drastic measures.

She had made sure Kagome, Miroku and Inuyasha had all gone home after they checked the evidence cabinet to see if the Nana's house had been checked. It hadn't. they also discovered that Nana had died 3 years ago and the house now belonged to someone else, which made it all the more difficult.

Exhaling, Sango knocked softly on Sesshomaru's door.

"Enter," Sesshomaru called in a professional manner.

Sango rolled her eyes and opened the door. She walked in quietly, shutting the door behind her, and walked to her usual seat. Sitting in Sesshomaru's office felt awkward without Kagome next to her, she usually kept him talking long enough for Sango to get another 5 minutes of sleep during a meeting. This time, she was on her own.

Sesshomaru looked up form his papers and was surprised to see Sango sitting in her chair. Alone and awake of all things.

"What is it, Sango?" He sounded concerned.

"I have to talk to you about this case." Sango said while nervously wringing her hands.

"Alright." Sesshomaru signaled her to continue.

Sango took another deep breath, "I don't think I'm the best person to handle it."

"What?" Sesshomaru was taken aback, "Why not? Your one of my best agents."

"Its not that I can't handle it...its just..."

"You're becoming attached." Sesshomaru finished for her.

"...Yeah" Sango looked to the floor.

"Its nothing to be afraid of Sango. This is the first time you have dealt with a case as emotional as this. Quite frankly, I would be concerned if you didn't become attached to Chloe."

"Its just weird, " Sango said, "She's not even alive anymore and I feel this deep hatred for her mother because I think she knows who did it but shes not saying anything."

"That's very normal. Trust me Sango, I have been putting agents into cases for 5 years and I don't just draw them out of a hat. You and Kagome, along with Miroku and my younger HALF brother, are perfect for this case."

Sango sighed out of relief, "Alright I feel better," She got up and walked to the door, "I'll see you tomorrow Sessy."

"Be on time!" Sesshomaru called after her. "And **don't** call me Sessy!

"Yeah yeah." Sango said, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

A/N: Sessy...always the voice of reason. lol. I wanted to make him the wise one in this story. If anyone is getting bored with the serene mood of this story. BE PATIANT! I plan to spice things up and make it more adventurous, i just have to get through the step first. Please review!


	8. Nana's Phantoms

A/N: Hey guys, I'm sooo sorry this is late! WWWWAAAYYYY late! But I was stuck for a little bit so the chapter is a little short but I promise to work very hard and get the next chapter out soon. lol.

* * *

I'm sorry but I dont have time to do reviewer responces for this chapter. But I do appriciate all the reviews and I'll try to fit in a few of them for next chapter. Many thanks to my Beta-reader!**

* * *

Last Time:**

Sango sighed out of relief, "Alright I feel better," She got up and walked to the door, "I'll see you tomorrow Sessy."

"Be on time!" Sesshomaru called after her. "And **don't** call me Sessy!

"Yeah yeah." Sango said, slamming the door behind her.

**Chapter 8:**

"Three o'clock is pefect..." Sango said, while twirling the phone cord in her finger. She was slouched in her chair, discussing a time to search the Nana's house with the current resident, "Yes, we will see you then...thank you...bye."

Sango stopped playing with the phone cord and placed the receiver back into its place. She sighed loudly and placed her head in her hands. She was dead tired and felt addicted to the cold medicine she had been taking the past 2 weeks to help her sleep.

"Hey Sango," Inuyasha said, walking into the room and making himself comfortable on Kagome's desk.

Sango sat up and pretended to be hard at work. When she turned around and noticed it was Inuyasha, she resumed her normal position, "Damn, you scared me. I thought you were Sessy. You sound a lot like him."

"No I don't!" Inuyasha said defensively.

"Calm down, Inuyasha. It's no big deal to sound like your brother." Sango retorted.

"He's my HALF brother." Inuyasha corrected.

"Yeah yeah, I know. I've heard it enough. What's with you guys anyway? What's wrong with being called brothers?" Sango asked.

"You dont understand what its like having Sessy as a brother. We like to let people know we are not fully related, partly because I'm better than him in every way." Inuyasha stated proudly.

"You wish, little brother.." Sesshomaru said, making a dramatic entrance in the room.

"No...You wish! I've always been better than you and you just couldn't handle it!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Who's yelling?" Miroku asked, walking through the doorway. He looked at Inuyasha and then at Sesshomaru and instantly got the message. He walked across the room and sat on Sango's desk, resting his feet on the arm of her chair, waiting for the show. Sango glared at him but didn't comment.

"You, little brother, have not been better than me at anything. I believe it was I who was better." Sesshomaru said simply.

"What! Hell no!" Inyasha yelled.

"What's with all the yelling?" Kagome asked as she entered the room. She looked over at Inuyasha and sighed, "Inuyasha, can't you move my papers before sitting your ass on my desk?"

"Its not my fault your papers aren't smart enough to move!" Inuyasha said stubbornly.

Kagome rolled her eyes and sat in her chair, "Sango, did you talk to the owner of the Nana's house?"

"Yeah, we can go over to look at the house at three today.'' Sango said

"If you all don't mind, I would like to finsh proving my brother wrong!" Inuyasha yelled.

"HALF brother!" Everyone corrected in unison.

Inuyasha sighed, "Whatever! I'm getting coffee!"

* * *

Sango's car (still being driven by Kagome) pulled up in front of a small house at 2:56. It was more cleaned up and better looking than Chloe's mom's house, which made everyone feel a little better.

The small house was painted blue and white with a red-brown porch, a picture window in the front, and a bedroom window on the side. The yard was divided in two by a walkway and on either side of the path was a big tree, one with a tire swing hanging on a branch. Walking up the pathway, they reached the front door, it's knocker dull from the lack of polishing it had seen. Inuyasha picked up the knocker and banged it on the door three times.

After about 5 seconds, a young brunette woman about in her 30's came to the door wearing jeans and a black t-shirt.

"Hello, you must be from the police department!" The women greeted, "My name is Loretta."

"Hi," Kagome said, taking charge immediantly, "I'm Kagome, this is Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha." She pointed at each one of them as she said their name.

Loretta lead them inside the living room. Its light brown walls complemented the green couch and chairs, and the coffe table, entertainment center, and bookshelf were all a deep mahogany.instantly appealed to Sango's taste much more than Chloe's mom's house ever could.

"Please have a seat." Loretta offered, "Can I get anyone something to drink?"

"No, I think were all fine, thank you" Kagome replied.

"Mommy!" A little boy about 8 or 9 ran into the room and right up to Loretta.

"Honey, can it wait, as you can see I'm a little busy." Loretta said.

"But Mommy, the girl is back!" he whined.

"Honey, please go watch TV." Loretta begged.

The little boy stomped out of the room as Loretta gave them an apologetic smile, "I'm very sorry about that. My son is convinced that a little girl is showing up in the TV room and not letting him change the channel!"

Sango's stomach churned. _Chloe would never let me change the channel. I didn't want to watch her dumb shows._ Alberto's words rang in Sango's head.

"Do you mind if we look around the house?" Kagome requested politely.

"No; go right ahead. I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything." Loretta excuse herself from the room.

Kagome left her chair and started looking around the living room. Sango and Miroku followed suit while Inuyasha stayed on the chair and surveyed the room.

"It doesnt look like the carpet has been changed," Kagome stated, "Could a footprint still be on it?"

"Maybe, if the spot hasnt been walked on a lot." Inuyasha said from across the room.

Sango walked to the window and pulled the blinds closed, making the room dark. "Lets see if we can get the black light to work."

Kagome reached into a bag she had brought in and pulled out a black light. When she turned it on, everything white in the room began to glow purple.

The room was full of women footprints and little boy prints. The group ignored those as they searched for something of interest. "Oh, heres a manly footprint!" Kagome shouted triumphantly.

"Heh, umm...I think thats mine, Kagome." Miroku said examining the bottom of his shoe.

Kagome sighed and continued looking. Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha were following behind her, trying to be careful of where they stepped.

They made their way across the room to the far corner, past the bookshelf and in between the couch and chair. Sango wondered why they were even going that far, since the space was so small that no one would even stand there. But right in the center of the corner, stood an unfamiliar footprint.

The group stared at it for a minute, unsure that it was even there. Kagome turned to Sango, knowing she could be of some help. "What do you think, Sango?" she asked quietly.

Sango took a deep breath, "Size 11 Dockers."

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry this is short too. I need the next part to be a chapter in itself so this part has to be small. Please dont give up on me. I know my chapters have been coming later and later but I think I've gotten away from the hard parts of this story and now I'll move on to the easier ones that I know. 


End file.
